1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a universal serial bus connector.
2. The Related Art
In order to unify connectors of different equipments for improving universalities of the connectors, universal serial bus (USB) connectors are the most common-used connector interfaces of current computers. The universal serial bus connectors support plug-and-play external buses. The universal serial bus connectors can be used for many kinds of peripheral devices, such as loudspeakers, telephones, joysticks, printers, scanners, cameras. With the popularity of the universal serial bus connectors, the universal serial bus connectors have been widely used in charging and data transmission fields at present.
Referring to FIG. 9, a current universal serial bus connector 100′ adapted for being interconnected with a docking connector, includes an insulating housing 10′, a base body 11′, a plurality of conductive terminals 20′ and a rectangular hollow-shaped shielding shell 30′. The conductive terminals 20′ are integrally molded to the base body 11′ with front ends thereof projecting beyond a top surface of the base body 11′ and rear ends thereof being exposed outside from a rear end of the base body 11′. The shielding shell 30′ surrounds the base body 11′ together with the conductive terminals 20′ to form an insertion space 40′ between the shielding shell 30′ and the base body 11′. The insulating housing 10′ is molded to a rear end of the shielding shell 30′. The docking connector includes a docking tongue board, and a plurality of docking terminals disposed to the docking tongue board. When the current universal serial bus connector 100′ is inserted into the docking connector, the docking tongue board together with the docking terminals is received in the insertion space 40′.
However, an obverse surface and a reverse surface of the current universal serial bus connector 100′ need be distinguished to make the current universal serial bus connector 100′ able to be inserted into the docking connector, if the current universal serial bus connector 100′ is inserted into the docking connector reversely, the current universal serial bus connector 100′ has no way of being inserted into the docking connector that causes the current universal serial bus connector 100′ to be inserted into the docking connector in just one direction for making the current universal serial bus connector 100′ unable to realize a fool-proof function. Furthermore, if the current universal serial bus connector 100′ is hard inserted into the docking connector reversely that will generate damage of the docking tongue board and the docking terminals of the docking connector.
So it's essential for providing an innovative universal serial bus connector which is able to be inserted into the docking connector matched with the innovative universal serial bus connector in dual directions for facilitating users' usage.